Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure
Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure is a Christmas special from Walt Disney animation studios which hits theaters In Real D)) 3D December 24, 2017. Directed By: Kevin Deters Steve Wermers Produced By: Roy Conli Music By: Christophe Beck Kate Anderson (Songs) Elyssa Samsel (Songs) Studio: Walt Disney Animation Release Date: December 24, 2017 Running Time 21 Minutes 8PM Sing A Long Of Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Sing A Long /Pixar's Coco Sing A Long Release Date: January 26, 2018 "Plot" It's the first Christmas Eve Winter season since the gates reopened and Anna and Elsa host a celebration for all of Arendelle. When the townspeople unexpectedly leave early to enjoy their individual holiday customs, the sisters realize they have no family traditions of their own. So, Olaf sets out to comb the kingdom to bring home the best traditions and save this first Christmas for his friends. "Cast" * Burl Lves - Sam The Snowman * Josh Gad - Olaf * Frank Walker - Sven * Kristen Bell - Anna * Idina Menzel - Elsa * Jennifer Lee - Iduna ? * Maurice LaMarche - Aagnrr ? * Jonathan Groff - Kristoff * Kevin Micheal Richardson - Marshmallow * Snowgies * Chris Williams - Oaken * Ciaran Hinds - GrandPabbie * Trolls * Jim Broadbent - Santa Claus * Imelda Staunton - Miss Claus * Peter Baynham - Elves * Billie Mae Richards - Ruldoph The Red Nosed Reindeer * Beck Bennett - Dasher * Colin Jost - Dancer * Michael Che - Prancer * Pete Davidson - Vixen * Kyle Mooney - Comet * Bobby Moyniham - Cupid * Kenan Thopmson - Donner * Alex Moffat - Blitzen * Jackie Vernon - Frosty The Snowman * Conrad Vernon - Gingerbread Man * Wolves * Cats * Snow Leopards ? * Polar Bears ? * Penguins Minor Charcters * Santino Fontana - Hans ? * Alan Tudyk - Duke ? * TBA - Erik ? * TBA - Francis ? Deveproment Soundtrack December 24, 2017 1. Christmas Thru The Seelings/All I Want 4 Christmas Is U/Ring The Season/The Balled Of Flemmingrad/Deck The Halls (Sven The Halls) (Tis The Season)/Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer/Sliver And Gold/Holly Jolly Christmas/White Christmas/Sliver Bells/Last Christmas/Frosty The Snowman/There Always Tomorrow Christmas Song - Christophe Beck Ft. The Christmas Choir's Christmas Song - Mariah Carey - Anna And Elsa's Christmas Song - Kristoff's Christmas Song - Kristoff's Christmas Song - Sam The Snowman's Christmas Song - Sam The Snowman's Christmas Song - Sam The Snowman's Christmas Song - Bing Crosby - Bing Crosby - Wham - Clariess's Christmas Song 2. That Time Of Year/The Christmas Song/Christmas Don't Be Late/Carol Of The Bells/Carol Of The Bells/Let It Snow/Jingle Bells (Jingle All The Way)/Jingle Bell Rock/I Want Candy/Welcome Christmas Christmas Song - Olaf's Christmas Song - Nat King Cole - Chipmunks Christmas Song - The Christmas Choir's Christmas Song - Orchstra's Christmas Song Ft. Christophe Beck - Olaf's Christmas Song - Bow Wow Wow - The Cast Of The Grinch 3. That Time Of Year (Resprise)/When Christmas Comes To Town/Where Are U Christmas ? Christmas Song - Olaf And The Cast Of Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure's Sad Christmas Song - The Cast Of Polar Express - Faith Hill 4. We Wish U A Merry Christmas And A Happy New Year/When We're Together/Santa Claus Is Coming To Town/Believe/A Snowman's Christmas Time Of Year/Wake Up Olaf It's Christmas/Ho Ho Ho I'm Santa Claus And I'm Miss Claus And Were The Elves And Welcome 2 Our North Pole/Mistletoe/U And Me At Christmas/Celebrate (It's Christmas) Christmas Song And (End Credits) - The Cast Of Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure's Christmas Song - Anna And Elsa's Christmas Song - Josh Groban - Josh Groban - Anna, Elsa And Kristoff's Christmas Song - Santa Claus Miss Claus And Elves's Christmas Song - Justin Bieber - Why Don't We - Forever In Your Mind Instrumental 1. Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Opening Main Title - Christophe Beck Ft. The Christmas Choir's Christmas Song 2. Sam The Snowman Tells The Story Of Anna And Elsa's Christmas Traditions - Christophe Beck 3. Good Morning Everyone And Merry Christmas/Let Holiday's Begin/It's Christmas Eve/Sven Lick Kristoff - Christophe Beck 4. Elsa's Back Story - Christophe Beck 5. I'm Can Go Find A Traditions 4 U/Olaf's Friends Are Laughing - Christophe Beck 6. Olaf's Christmas Plan 4 Anna And Elsa/Were Going 2 Door 2 Door And Looking 4 Traditions - Christophe Beck 7. Door 2 Door - Christophe Beck 8. Candy Canes/Sugar Rush - Christophe Beck 9. 2 Hours Later - Christophe Beck 10. I Love It - Christophe Beck 11. Ok On Christmas - Christophe Beck 12. Olaf Meets Oaken - Christophe Beck 13. The Fruit Cake/Olaf Is Writing A Letter Of Anna And Elsa - Christophe Beck 14. Olaf And Sven's Journey/Cats/Sled Chase - Christophe Beck 15. Where's Olaf And Sven ?/Elsa Is Reading Olaf's Letter - Christophe Beck 16. Let's Go Bring There Tradition - Christophe Beck 17. Cheer Up Elsa/Elsa Found Olaf And Sven's Footprints - Christophe Beck 18. Kristoff Found Sven/Where's Olaf ? - Christophe Beck 19. Carol Of The Bells/Wolves Chase Olaf/Wolves Chase Sven And His Friends - Christophe Beck Ft. Orchstra's Christmas Song 20. A Sadly Snowman And Friends Purpose/Elsa Found Olaf - Christophe Beck 21. Olaf Is Sorry 4 Leave/Anna And Elsa Are Warm Hugging Olaf/The Ice Christmas Tree/Olaf And His Meets Santa Claus And The Helpers/Merry Christmas Olaf It's Christmas/The Mistletoe/Anna And Kristoff Kiss/Frozen Christmas Special Movie Olaf's Frozen Adventure Closing Title/End Credits - Christophe Beck Clips Coming To November And December 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. Another Frozen Holiday Special Is Coming In Theaters In Real D)) 3D Next Year October 31 2018 Frozen Halloween Spooktacklar Special Horror Movie TBA Ghostbusters Horror Movie April 20 2019 Frozen Easter Special Movie February 14 2020 Frozen Valentine Special Movie March 17 2021 Frozen St. Patrick's Day Special Movie May 15 2022 Frozen Mother's Day Special Movie June 19 2022 Frozen Father's Day Special Movie July 4 2023 Frozen 4Th Of July Special Movie September 2 2024 Frozen Labor Day Special Movie October 13 2025 Frozen Columbia's Day Special Movie November 11 2026 Frozen Ventrans Day Special Movie December 24 2027 Frozen Christmas Special Movie December 31 2028 Frozen New Year's Special Movie January 15 2029 Frozen Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Special Movie February 2 2030 Frozen Groundhog's Day Special Movie November 27 2031 Frozen Thanksgiving Special Movie August 13 2032 Frozen Friday The 13Th Special Horror Movie April 1 2033 Frozen April Fools Special Movie April 22 2034 Frozen Earth Day Special Movie October 31 2035 Frozen Halloween Spooktacklar Special Horror Movie TBA Trick Or Freeze Horror Movie May 4 2037 Frozen May The 4Th Star Wars Day Special Movie